the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Places Profiles
Dark Island Dragonspiral Tower The Forever Rock Sword Temple Team Rocket Command Ship Golden Peaks The Giant Chasm The Giant Chasm was used to be the home of Kyruem, it made it's own appearance in Season 2 and it was noted to be known to be an old abandon pre-historic mine. But after the battle against Shadow, it felled apart. Kyruem grew very sad to see his home in pieces, but Keldo kindly said that Dragonsprial Tower, had free space in it. So Kyruem liked the idea and agreed with it. The Depths Of Eternal Despair The Depths Of Eternal Despair is a well known place that was always seems to be a battle field. Keldo threw a piece of Drago Chi, into it causing to members of The Serpentine to awaken. Then in Season 4, Dr. Viper threw another Drago Chi orb into the depths, he reawakened Lord Betrayus. It was noted that The Depths Of Eternal Despair was the only known place to have ancient pre-historic creatures trapped in ice, as a resting place. The Death Tower The Death Tower wax mentioned in Season 4, but it first made an appearance in Season 2. It's best known to be the lair of Yetitrival and it was used in Season 4 as a battling place grounds against Shadow and for the Final Battle. Jamurkai Village Jamurkai Village first appeared in Season 1, through it is located at the top of the mountains that are facing to the West, from The Sword Temple. It first made an appearance in episode 3 and it was about when Dogpound and Fishlegs were attacking their. But Keldo stepped in and captured Dogpound, while Fishlegs retreats. It later was shown in Season 3, as the only known place to talk about the legends from thousands of years ago. Fire Castle The Fire Castle was introduced in Season 5 and in episode 89. It is hone to the fire guardians, but unfortunately the only fire guardian left was Skales. It turns out that, Skales lived at a castle made of fire. Through thousands of years ago, it was known to be well guarded with the Fire Drago Chi and it was known to worship the T-Rex King. In episode 89, Skales told Keldo, Cragger, Eris, Worriz, Razar, Keswick, Grinder, Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion that he was doing research about solving the mysteries of the amazing powers, of Mega Evolution. Mount Drago Everest Mount Drago Everest Is a mountain that's going to appear in Season 8. It's history is unknown, but it is believed to have formed during the pre-historic years and it is classified to be the tallest mountain in Ninjago (the first of being Mount Venusius, which is where Jamurkai Village is located at). Mount Drago Everest is located at the southern part of Ninjago and it is going to be the discovered by Keldo, Cragger, Eris, and Worriz, in the eighth season of Ninjago. Fire Temple The Fire Temple is a volcano-like ruins that hosts Reshiram, the Reshiramite, and The Sword Of Fire. It first appeared in Plot Episode 1: Fire and in a scene of it erupting was very similar to Mount Vesuvius's eruption on Pompeii. Then it appeared in Episode 56: Fire Worriz, in Season 3, when Cragger plans to throw Keldo into the lava. The Fire Fortress is located Northwest from The Sword Temple, which only 30 miles from it. Lightning Ruins The Lightning Ruins is a lightning and cloud-like ruins that hosts Zekrom, the Zekromite, and The Nunchucks Of Lightning. It first appeared in Plot Episode 2: Lightning and Cragger was in a search to find the true source of lightning. It appeared in Episode 48: Cragger Tricks Thunder-rod in Season 2. The golden chain to The Lightning Ruins is located Northeast from The Sword Temple, which is only 20 miles from it. Ice Fortress The Ice Fortress is an icicle shard-like ruins that hosts, Kyruem, the Kyruemite, and The Shurikens Of Ice. It first appeared in Plot Episode 3: Ice and Keldo was busy sliding on ice to find the coldest power source of all time. It appeared in Episode 86: The Awakening Of Vardy And Mungus in Season 5. The path to the Ice Fortress is located Southwest from The Sword Temple, which is perhaps closer to The Giant Chasm and The Death Tower. Caves Of Despair The Caves Of Despair is an stone and a rock-like ruins that hosts Rayquaza, the Rayquazaite, and The Scythe Of Quakes. It first appeared in Plot Episode 4: Earth and Eris was digging up remains for the cause of the many earthquakes that happens in Ninjago. It first appeared in Episode 52: Cragger Tricks Lightning-rod, in Season 3. The road to The Caves Of Despair is located Southeast from The Sword Temple, which probably close to The Depths Of Eternal Despair, The Death Tower, The Giant Chasm, and The Ice Fortress. Category:The Legends Of Ninjago